


A Worthy Heart

by BeaArthur



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaArthur/pseuds/BeaArthur
Summary: Unbeknownst to Thor a second spell was cast on Mjolnir. Soon he and the X-Men's Storm learn what it is and the shocking events to come. Thoror fic.
Relationships: Ororo Munroe & Thor
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Ororo was new to the Avengers, on loan from the X-Men as Ironman liked to crack, having only assisted the group recently a handful of times. She hadn't conversed much with the heroes. Conversations were scarce on the battlefield, but as everyone began to unwind in Tony's parlor her distance began to shorten. Ororo watched silently, smiling every now and then at a joke. Gin and tonic in hand, she took a sip, avoiding the much stronger Asgardian mead. After all, she was no demi god nor super serum soldier.

It would seem that the Asgardian alcohol was getting the better of the fellows that made up the group. Yet another drinking party and yet another challenge to lift Mjolnir was laid down to the Avengers. Thor sat back, legs crossed casually in front of him, one arm draped across the back of the coach on which he was reclining, watching the events unfold before him. The only one to come even close to holding Mjolnir aloft was Steve Rogers. He had managed to nudge the mighty hammer slightly once. Ever since, no one else came close to achieving that much.

Thor had not considered the possibility of one of his team being able to actually lift Mjolnir. He had considered the Avengers to be worthy enough for him to fight alongside against the forces of bad and evil; but worthy enough for Mjolnir? He _highly_ doubted it. Then again, they didn't have Storm on the team until now. The woman was certainly striking, both in beauty, knowledge, and ability. Thor had admired her greatly but from afar as yet. Now as she came forward to accept the Mjolnir challenge, Thor was granted an opportunity to admire her a little closer than before. She was still striking, perhaps more so at this close range, but warmth radiated from her. Thor took another sip of mead as he eyed her, determining she must also have a sense of humor for her to attempt.

Taking a gulp, Storm decided to play along. "Stand aside, gents," she declared as she approached. Ororo theatrically stretched her arms as she took her mark behind the table that Mjolnir rested upon. She took one last healthy swig of her cocktail before handing it to Tony. "Hold that for me," she instructed before flashing him a quick wink. Wrapping her nimble fingers around its handle, she made no real show or effort at lifting it having just seen so many stronger than her try and fail.

And yet, it felt light as a feather. With no effort at all Ororo lifted Mjolnir, silencing all of the room including herself. Stunned, she stared at the hummer in her hand before turning to Thor wordlessly.

"By the Nords!" Thor was up on his feet within seconds. His drink dropped from his hand and the glass smashed into pieces. It was almost as if Ororo was glued in place, eyes darting back and forth between the Thunderer and his precious hammer though she did not move even after his glass broke, only able to grip onto Mjolnir. The other Avengers all gasped, but no one had wider eyes or jaws dropped as low as Thor. He stared at the hammer, then at Ororo, then back to the hammer, trying to ignore the feeling of betrayal burning in his chest all because the hammer had allowed someone else to lift her. "You're worthy!"

A strange, charged kind of hush descended all around them, all eyes seemingly stuck on the sight of someone other than Thor holding the mighty Mjolnir. Ororo's heart suddenly began to race as he grew near, a sudden sensation washing over her with his every step closer. There were many answers to be had, yet she could only ask one question. "Worthy of what?"

"Worthy of the power of Thor," he explained, his voice sounding breathless. "Worthy to wield the power of the skies and have the thunder and lightning at your command." He paused and let out a short laugh. "But you already have that, dodn't you? Mjolnir has chosen you for something only you are worthy for. If it's not the power of Thor, then I don't know what else it could be."

Thor felt as if he was drawn closer to Ororo, a magnetic pull making him act without thinking. He got close enough to wrap his hand around hers as she held onto the hammer. A jolt of sharp electricity jumped up his arm. Her electricity called to him, the hammer the conduit. A new kind of magic was at work here surely. This was like nothing he had experienced before. _She_ was like nothing he had ever experienced before.

"Want us to leave you alone?" Stark's voice cut through the spell they had fallen under, making him aware of the others in their company.

Not until hearing the inventor's voice did Ororo break away from Thor's gaze, suddenly reminded that they were not alone as the group continued to stare at them. Reluctantly, Ororo withdrew her hand, releasing Mjolnir from her grasp. She would have preferred taking the prince's hand in hers, but instead clasped them together.

Regaining her composure, she smiled to the party goers then up to the Asgardian. "Perhaps we should leave the room to discuss what steps we should take next. No need to spoil everyone else's fun due to our confusion."

Thor nodded to Ororo's suggestion of leaving the main room of the party. He took the lead and strode out of the room, heading straight for one of the smaller rooms close by. Mjolnir returned to his grip alone but Thor could not shake the sensation of betrayal. The hammer was enchanted so that anyone who was worthy could lift it, but along the way Thor had begun to assume he was the _only_ one who was worthy. Seeing Ororo lift the hammer was a shock that he was struggling to come to terms with it. He glanced down at the hammer, narrowing his eyes at it. He reached the room and held the door open for Ororo.

"Forgive my brutishness, but how in the Hel did you do that?"

Her brows knitted together, both in irritation with his tone, and confusion by such a question. The answer seemed so obvious. "I grabbed _your_ hammer and lifted it up." To add insult to injury Ororo folded her arms and asked, "Care for me to demonstrate?"

Thor should've guessed that Ororo would react the way she did to his question, but he hadn't. Seeing someone else lift Mjolnir had muddled his thought patterns and he wasn't thinking as clearly as he should; especially considering who he was talking to. Ororo could summon plenty of thunder and lightning of her own without the use of Mjolnir as a conduit. "I don't appreciate your tone," he snapped.

Ororo stayed frozen when he snapped at her. She rose a single, perfectly arched brow, her lips drawn into a tight line as her eyes narrowed though she did not say a word. Rather, the current the flowed around her body grew, expressing her anger as the skies outside began to darken. The hairs on Thor's arms rose as Ororo's current shifted, becoming more intense as it prepared to summon a storm. If Thor did not apologize quickly, he was certain he would have been struck by a bolt of lightning. He could take such a shock after centuries of handling electricity through Mjolnir, but it wouldn't be pleasant for him either. Clearly, Ororo was not a person to be trifled with.

His expression softened. "Then again, you don't appreciate mine either, do you?"

Even after his question she remained mute as she simply slowly shook her head and answered flatly, "No." Though it would seem neither were aware, it appeared their forms of anger were similar to their electricity. Thor's was white hot and fiery whereas Storm's was cold and frigid.

With a sigh, he sank down into one of the chairs in the room. "My apologies, Lady Munroe. I've never experienced anything like this before. Being the brute that I am, I'm handling the shock and the surprise of it, true to my brutish character."

Not until he apologized did she slowly thaw. Ororo's arms remained folded though she offered him a small smile. "You are not the first brute I have encountered, Prince Thor," she calmly replied with Wolverine in mind. Ororo offered Thor a smirk that border lined on being a grimace despite her electricity dulling as he gave her brief, almost nervous close-lipped smile before he focused his gaze on the hammer.

His brow creased into a frown when he noticed an inscription that had not been there before. If it had been there before, it had been hidden from his view. "Curious," he muttered as he stepped closer to the hammer to get a better look. There, written in ancient Runes along the handle of the hammer, was a magic spell. His jaw dropped when he realized the purpose of the spell. "Fucking hell."

Hearing his irritation Storm stepped closer to see the hammer for herself as she heavily sighed. "What is it now, Thor?" she inquired, trying to look over his shoulder to see for herself as if she could make out any of what appeared to be ancient hieroglyphics. Judging by the obscenities that left the Asgardian's mouth her tone took on more urgency when Ororo implored, "What does it say?"

"It says: _if Thor lives, whomever else can lift this hammer shall be worthy of Thor's true love_."

The hammer had been enchanted by his father, Odin, so that only the worthy may lift the hammer and possess the power of Thor. But apparently, unbeknowst to Thor until now, his mother, Frigga, had added her own enchantment to the mighty Mjolnir. He shook his head before he began to laugh. This whole situation seemed entirely ridiculous to him. "According to my mother, for it would have been she who cast this, you and I are to fall in love."

Ororo heard Thor yet she paused, blinking silently before a laugh began to build within her, soon chuckling along with Thor. The whole situation was absurd. This must be one elaborate prank. "I'm sure your mother has the best of intentions, but I am afraid this is some sort of mistake." The more she spoke the more the humor left Ororo's voice. "Spells are not how love works." She turned away from Thor, her gaze towards the floor, suddenly needing more space between them. Something about the situation rubbed Ororo the wrong way, reminded of the young girls and women she knew growing up that were forced into marriage against their will. Though this was far less traumatic she did not care for the idea of a romance, or lack thereof, against her freewill.

He supposed this spell would be troubling for anyone; a declaration of being tied to another should do that, especially if there is no apparent choice in the matter.

"I apologize on behalf of my mother and her trickery. I'm sure she did have good intentions. However, I will not stand in your way should you wish to leave and never speak of this matter ever again."

Ororo shook her head with a wave of her hand. "There is no need to apologize on your mother's behalf. She was merely doing what she thought was best for her child." However, the reasoning didn't sooth Ororo any. She peered up to Thor curiously with her eyes still held a sad hue of blue. "What happens next? Do we just fall in love at any instant now? What?"

Thor resolved to have some seriously strong words with his mother as soon as he returned to Asgard. As soon as that resolution had been made, an idea occurred to him. "I was planning on travelling back to Asgard to speak with my mother," he said before turning to peer to Ororo, a hint of a sly smile on his lips. "Perhaps you could join me and have words with her yourself? Together we could get some answers from the one who cast this spell."

"You want to me to exchange words with my future mother-in-law the first time I meet her?" Ororo asked jokingly, as if needing to confirm what he was inviting her to do. She mimicked his smile, offering one of her own just as wily then quipped, "And here I thought your brother was the mischievous one."

She gave a shrug of her shoulder then answered, "I think I would like to join you, actually. It gives me a chance to get answers and a break from responsibilities. I'm sure the X-Men can cope just fine without me for a few more days. After all, I'm on loan."


	2. Chapter 2

Being the Prince of Asgard had its advantages. For example, he was one of the few allowed to go straight from the Bifrost to the palace without having to be announced. And that's what he did when he and Ororo arrived in Asgard. They had business with the Queen, his mother, after all.

She had been all over the world and even a few times in outer space. She had seen many palaces and kingdoms, but this was unlike any other. Ororo struggled not to gaze about with her mouth agape as she took in Asgard. His father's boisterous voice broke her from her wonder.

"My son has returned!" Odin announced, his voice booming around the vast hall from where he sat on his throne next to Frigga. "And he appeared to have brought a pet Midgardian with him."

She offered a practiced, polished smile for all of a second before it fell. Ororo blinked in disbelief at the word _'pet'_ , peering over to Thor as if to confirm if she had indeed heard correctly.

Thor frowned and shook his head. "Father, this is Ororo Munroe, known on Midgard as Storm. She is the Queen of Wakanda and is a Goddess of the Skies. She is no one's pet."

Frigga made her way down from the side of the throne to meet her son and embrace him. "Forgive my husband," she said to Ororo with a warm smile. "He does not know your worthiness. Not like Mjolnir does."

"You know that's why we're here, don't you?" Thor asked his mother.

She nodded and motioned for them to talk somewhere a little more private. "Come. The King has matters to attend to now," she said, shooting her husband a look that told him to keep out of this matter for the time being. "We shall go to my chambers. Are you hungry? We should have a feast for you both." The Queen merely glanced over to two of her handmaids and the girls quickly took off to inform the kitchen. Prince Thor and a queen from Midgard were visiting. Nothing was to be spared.

Ororo could not help but return her smile. "Your grace," Ororo greeted with a respectful bow of her head. Although the thought of experiencing Asgardian cuisine and culture greatly intrigued Ororo she reminded herself to be on her best manners. "There is no need to go out of your way of us, Queen Frigga. I am honored to be a guest."

"Nonsense, Queen Ororo," Frigga dismissed, as she led the way out of the throne room and along a corridor of glimmering gold to her chambers. "All of my guests to the palace must be treated with the highest respects, especially ones who can lift Mjolnir."

"Please, Ororo is just fine," she insisted. She did not wish to divulge more than necessary, but she had not been a queen in sometime, since the annulment from Wakanda's king.

It felt good to be home for Thor, it always did, but the matter that had brought them there weighed heavily on him. "What purpose did you have, casting that spell of yours?" Thor asked, his tone more accusatory than it should have been while addressing his mother.

Luckily for Thor, his mother was a patient woman. "All in good time, son. I will explain all to you both. But first, allow me to show our guest a good Asgardian welcome, hmm?"

Thor gave Ororo a look that was meant to be an apology for the delay in getting answers. But it seem it would all come in due time as she looked up to Thor with a shrug of her shoulders and small smile. Ororo didn't mind his mother. She figured going along with the Queen may help expedite their inquiry. Teasingly, Ororo scolded, "Yes, Thor. Where are you manners?"

Frigga smiled as Ororo teased her son. Frigga had always believed that Thor's intended must be able to put him in his place when he needed it and so far, it appeared Ororo would be able to do just that. However, judging by her son's current temperament, Frigga's meddling had not been gratefully received. They reached the Queen's private chambers and Frigga motioned for her guests to take seats on the plush lounges provided. Servants had already delivered a small banquet of an assortment for cheeses along with fresh pastries and tarts for them to enjoy while they had their discussion. Thor took a seat closest to the food and reached for the mead. He poured Ororo a glass first, then his mother, and then one for himself. Ororo gave Thor a polite smile and gracious nod of her head as he filled her glass with mead. Her eyes scanned over the the table at the feast before them. It all looked and smelled marvelous. However, given the reason for her meeting with the Queen of Asgard Ororo did not have an appetite at the moment.

"Why did you cast that spell on my hammer?" Thor asked when reaching for a tart.

"Because I wanted to ensure my son married someone of quality," Frigga explained. "And it seems to me that you have found that someone. Now it is up to the two of you to decide what you shall do about it. The spell does not bind the two of you together. If you decide that a partnership between you is not suitable, nothing will happen. I will be disappointed since Ororo appears to be everything I'd ever want in a daughter-in-law but it is not my decision."

Suddenly, Ororo's mouth was dry and the idea of a drink was a fantastic one. She took a sip, biting back a grimace at how strong the mead was- far stronger than the likes she was used to on Midgard. However, that didn't completely stop her-taking one last sip before it was her turn to ask Frigga a question. "Forgive me your grace if I speak out of turn," Ororo started then placed her glass back on the table.

"Given the circumstances of your arrival in Asgard, I think speaking out of turn is perfectly permitted," Frigga told Ororo, her warm smile still remained.

"I have no doubt of your spell casting abilities. It is just that..." She trailed off, pondering the best choice of wording. "Why me? I have no doubt that throughout Thor's time he has met many lovely ladies of great regard that would have been suitable matches." Her eyes flashed in the Thunderer's direction before returning to Frigga. "What makes your spell, _you_ so certain of _me_?"

She listened intently to Ororo's question, judging it a wise one to ask at this juncture. She nodded her head solemnly and took a long sip of her mead, as if deliberately drawing out the anticipation. "Thor _has_ met many a lovely lady in his years but despite how lovely they might be, they do not deserve his heart or to be queen. When I cast the spell, it was during his most wayward days. I was fearful he would bring home someone who was not worthy enough of him." Thor opened his mouth to add his thoughts but he was silenced by the Queen raising her hand, showing she was not yet finished in giving her explanation. "Since those days, my son has matured greatly. My husband wanted, and still wants, Thor to take his place on the throne of Asgard because of his maturity now. I dare say I trust his judgement of who might be worthy of his heart without my meddling.

"My spell was linked with the magic ingrained within Mjolnir. Mjolnir will only allow those who are worthy to lift her. If someone is not only worthy of the might of Mjolnir but also worthy of my son's heart, then my spell would be activated. You, _Queen Ororo_ , are worthy. You are worthy to wield Mjolnir and you are worthy of my son's heart. The rest is up to you to decide what you do with that information. After all, your worthiness does not bind you to Thor." Frigga sipped her mead again, her eyes cast away from her son and his guest. Thor looked to Ororo, trying to gauge how she might process this new information.

Ororo's stoicism was renowned even to a fault, but the slightest rumble of thunder could be heard in the far distance as she sat still in silence while contemplating. She hardly knew much of the Asgardian prince besides what was publicly known. He seemed courteous enough, but her time with the team thus far was brief and their interactions few. But Ororo would be playing naïve if she pretended to not be aware of the times she found her eyes wandering in his direction. Thor was a very handsome man, and just overall a spectacular specimen to observe. Whether it was when swinging his hammer, summoning a bolt of lightning or simply smiling he was eye catching. She assumed this whole time that was why she caught herself staring-studying the similarities in power between the two from a far. But now Ororo began to wonder if it was other factors at work she was unaware of until recently. Ororo's eyes met Frigga's once again as she began to speak. "Queen Frigga, I am a very gracious guest in your palace, and again I do not wish to cross any boundaries, but-". Storm's blue eyes then sought Thor's, tilting her head just so to peer over at him. "If possible I would like to take this time to speak candidly with your son."

Frigga offered Ororo a knowing kind of smile and nodded her head. "Of course, I imagine you have a lot you wish to discuss with Thor." Frigga rose from her seat and gracefully crossed the distance between her and Thor. She placed a kiss on his forehead before nodding to Ororo again out of respect for her. "I shall attend to my husband and my duties. There is a feast in preparations I must see to. Make use of these rooms for as long as you need. You will not be disturbed." With that, Queen Frigga left Ororo alone with her son.

Thor watched his mother leave, his brows furrowed deep in thought. He breathed out a long sigh and turned his attention back to Ororo. He lifted his eyebrows at her and then drained the last of the mead in his chalise in one gulping mouthful. "More mead?" He offered, reminded to be courteous with his mother's presence so close.

Ororo was wordless until Thor offered to refill her goblet. "Please," she replied with a nod of her head as she held out the chalice. Once filled, nimble fingers wrapped around the rim instead of the handle. Ororo peered down into it. What were they to do now that they were alone locked in a large room together? Commiserate? She was unsure. Eventually she rose her chalice in a bit of a mocking toast. "To being spellbound..."

Ororo's toast caused Thor to bark out a laugh. He nodded his head and raised his chalice to meet hers with a _clink_. "Indeed, to being spellbound. May it never take us by surprise like this again!" With that, Thor took a long drink from his chalice and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand when he was done.

Ororo laughed along with Thor. His was boisterous, but her laughter was light, almost airy as her shoulder bounced. "Here, here," she agreed to his addition to the toast. She took another sip, already starting to feel a touch warm from the previous serving she drank. The mead was stronger than most alcohol she had on earth, and would have to be mindful of her consumption.

This whole situation with the spell and his mother made things complicated and Thor detested complications. Thank Valhalla they had a supply of mead! Not that mead was the answer to all complications but at least it helped lubricate the mind a little. He took another gulp, but decided to at least pace his drinking slowly while in the Lady Ororo's company.

"At least you get to see the Golden City of Asgard. Not many from your realm get such a privilege," said Thor, attempting a slight change of topic. "I can get one of the servants to give you a tour if you wish."

At this offer Ororo looked down into the cup, peering down at the mead as she thought. Was he really so ready to be rid of her, to pawn her off on his servants? It caused a slight pang to Ororo though she couldn't explain why or the root of it. Was this _too_ part of the spell, or perhaps the affects of the mead beginning to set in? She took another swig of her mead to find her voice then replied, "I understand if you prefer spending your time here with family and friends, but I would rather see the Golden City as you would- if you'd be so gracious to be my guide."

Thor hadn't expected that reaction from Ororo, as she looked down into her chalice rather than maintain eye contact with him. He had expected that she would want be rid of him, get away from the one she had been magically tied to instead of spending more time with him but apparently he had been wrong about that. A smile spread across his features when Ororo expressed her desire to see Asgard with him rather than without him. "I'd be honored to be your guide. I'll even show you where I got kicked in the gut by a Bilgesnipe when I was a boy," he announced.

Her smile reappeared the moment she saw his, nearly infectious. But it faltered some as her brows furrowed together in confusion. "Bilge-snipe?" she repeated curiously before shaking her head. Her snowy tresses swayed, falling over her shoulders. "I'm afraid I do not know what that is, but I would like to find out."

Thor's expression mimicked hers. "Yes, Bilgesnipe. Rather large, foul beasts with spikes, and horns," he explained before shaking his head dismissively. "I forget you Midgardians have the good fortunate of not having to encounter them on your realm."

He finished his latest drink and placed the chalice to one side. "We can go now if you like?"

Ororo did not finish her mead, sure that if she did Thor would have to carry her about instead of guild her. "Please, lead the way."

There was much Thor could have showed Ororo, the Golden City held many marvelous sites to been seen, but as they approached the royal garden of the gods her eyes lit up, taking in its splendor. So many varying flowers of unique colors and patterns filled it. Ororo could have spent the whole day admiring them.

"Here." Thor indicated to a large, shady tree nearly overflowing with fruit. He reached up to a branch a plucked one off of the tree. "I do not believe this can be found on Midgard."

"What is it?" Ororo inquired as he handed it to her, surveying the fruit.

"Amethyst apple."

Indeed, it was in the shape of an apple yet was a sparkling shade of violet. Ororo imagined that this could have easily been the fruit that tempted Eve and Adam, it looked so striking and mouthwatering.

Taking a bite she hummed with delight. "It's so sweet!" she beamed with a grin.

Thor smiled back with a nod as he chewed. The fruit was ripe and juicy. He noticed some nectar remained at the corner of Ororo's lip, as if beckoning for Thor's attention. Without thought the prince reached across and thumbed away the nectar gently, feeling the soft, poutiness of her bottom lip before withdrawing his hand.

Ororo fought the unexplainable urge to kiss his thumb as it slid across her lip. Instead, she muttered her thanks as her grin changed to a coy smirk. There was a brief moment of silence that wedged its way between them before he cleared his throat and offered to continue the tour.

Though some may call it spying, Frigga and her husband, Odin, observed the pair from her chambers using a viewing mirror the Queen she had enchanted.

"My dearest, you know I have never questioned your sorcery. You are certain that this Midgardian is meant for our son?"

Frigga nodded, "You have never questioned it before, yet here you are questioning it. Indeed, I am certain. You and our son might not be now, but soon you will be."


	3. Chapter 3

Once they returned to the palace from her tour Ororo was shown to her suite for the stay. It was spacious, and extravagant as to be expected. What was unexpected was a wardrobe filled with new gowns, or the steaming bath with flowery sweet, soothing oils awaiting her. She took this as her hint to ready herself for dinner, sure to be feasting with Thor’s family. 

Stripping down Storm sunk into the deep tub, gently sighing as she felt the heat of the water engulfing her. She supposed after learning such alarming news this was a splendid way to try to center herself. She soon found herself shutting her eyes closed in relaxation, even enjoying the chirp of a bird on a branch nearby outside her window. But if only Ororo had opened her eyes then she’d see that ravens did not tweet, nor had green eyes. 

Dread filled Thor. Though his time with Ororo was pleasing thus far that did not change the fact of his mother's meddling with magic to play matchmaker for him. Dinner with Ororo and his parents placed a great unease over Thor. His fear of his father offending Ororo, and his mother embarrassing him with anecdotes of his adolescence was strong enough for him to chug two goblets full of mead back to back as if it were water. He had a third for good measure in hopes that his younger brother, Loki would be absent and in preparation in case he wasn't. 

With that he then went on to collect Ororo for supper. Knocking on her door, Thor was surprised to find Ororo stepping out looking so… marvelous. Yes, he found her to be beautiful previously but now as she stood before him with her natural waves of snow-white hair framing her face, calling attention to her sepia skin and sky-blue eyes it was enough to make Thor pause, momentarily caught off guard by her radiance.

“I must say Lady Ororo, your beauty is beyond expectations.”

“Oh? What did you expect?”

Thor gave Storm a boyish smile. “That’s the conundrum, Ororo. I already expected you to be beautiful.” He then offered her his arm, escorting her to the dining room. 

His mother and father were already at the heads of the table as was to be expected. So far there was no sign of his troublesome younger brother, Loki. He didn’t need the trickster prince complicating matters with him, Ororo and Mjolnir. 

With effortless grace she bowed before Odin and Frigga before going to take her seat. Thor pulled out her chair then took his own. Just as Thor had settled into his seat the doors to the dining hall opened wide. With his undeniable cocky swagger Loki strutted into the room. 

“Please pardon my tardiness. However, I rushed over as soon as I heard we had a guest.” He made his way to each member of his family to greet them then stopped before Ororo. 

“Loki, this is Lady Ororo, also known as Storm on Midgard,” Thor introduced. “She’s a teammate of mine on the Avengers. She can manipulate the elements on her own accord and-“

“And she can lift Mjolnir,” Loki finished, flashing her a grin and then his bother.

“Aye,” Thor agreed in a gruffer tone. “I see you have heard.” He was unsure how Loki could know without someone informing him of the news, but his shifty little brother had his ways. Thor eyed the master deceiver suspiciously as he continued, “Lady Ororo, this is my younger brother, Loki.”

Ororo smiled politely to the magic maker and bowed her head. “Your reputation exceeds you, Prince Loki. It is an honor to at last place a face to the tales.”

The opal haired prince then turned his attention back to Storm, taking her hand in his as he brought it to his lips, placing a delicate kiss on the ridge of her knuckles. “Lady Ororo, I am afraid to admit the same cannot be said, but I plan to learn as much about you as I can with time permitting.” He gave her a wolfish grin before peering back to his brother. “After all, you are to join the family soon.”

“Loki,” Frigga firmly, yet evenly called out, glancing over to her adopted son as if to silently warn him against his taunting. “Your brother and his guest have traveled quite a far distance. I’m sure they are famished. Perhaps once supper has been served we can converse.” 

But as soon as Frigga’s suggestion was made it was just as quickly forgotten, the King already asking questions in between mouthfuls of succulent food. “My son says you can manifest the weather to whatever your liking. I was unaware Midgrad now had their own gods. Tell me, how many worshippers have you?”

Thor attempted to explain. “Father, Lady Ororo is a mutant. She does not-“

“Actually, I technically have a village of devotees in my homeland,” she corrected, hiding the hint of a humored, mildly smug smirk. “But Thor is right. I am what is known on Midgard as a mutant, a further extension of humans’ evolution.” 

With sympathetic eyes Thor added, “Many who do not comprehend fear her and others like her.” His eyes then took on an admiring gaze as he continued, “Yet, Lady Ororo has dedicated her life to protecting and aiding both those similar to her and those who despise her. Quite a humbling act for someone of her prestige.”

Ororo was a bit taken back by Thor’s complimentary words. She looked over to him and smiled, “Thank you, Prince Thor. That is very kind of you to say.”

“You can create any weather on a whim without the aid of a tool-” Loki noted pointedly as he glanced in Thor’s direction to try and get a rile out of his brother. “And yet those dimwitted Midgardians hate you? Absurd.” He snorted over the rim of his chalice then took a swallow.

“Aye,” Thor actually agreed with his brother, eyes returning to Ororo. “Your villagers are wise people. They recognize a goddess before them when they see her.”

Ororo fought a coy smile, wrangling it into a smirk despite Loki across the table from her rolling his eyes dramatically with disgust. Queen Frigga gave her husband a knowing smirk as they exchanged glances. 

Ororo took a sip of mead as if to cool the burning of her cheeks she tried to fend it off. “Thank you. And here I thought your brother was the one with the silver tongue.”

Loki smirked to Ororo impishly as he leaned forward. “I can show you how silver my tongue is-“

The muffled snarl that left Thor was enough to cause Loki to straighten in his chair though his smirk never left. “Calm thyself, Brother. I’m merely trying to entertain our dear guest,” he claimed. He refilled his chalice with more mead then went on, “Lady Ororo is already leagues more interesting than the last Midgardian you had a fixation with. She was bit dull, dare I say, even mousy. What was her name again? Something boring. Jean? No.” Loki shook his head, knowing it was incorrect yet continued his theatrics with listing more purposely inaccurate names. “Jan? Joan?”

“Jane,” Thor answered in a mutter, stabbing his roast with his fork. 

“Jane! That’s it!” Loki exclaimed, as if suddenly being able to recall. “Jane. Plain Jane.”

Thor rebutted in a growl, “Dr. Foster is a brilliant mind, and beautiful woman both inside and out. I will not hear any more of your slander towards her.”

“Why’d she break up with you, again?” Loki inquired with inquisitive, furrowed brows like he was genuinely curious and not trying to embarrass his older brother.

“She did not break up with me. It was a mutual conclusion we came to. An equal breaking off of things on both parts,” Thor attempted to assert as confidently as possible. But judging by the faces that looked back to him a bit awkwardly around the table it was clear they were not convinced. He then turned to Storm, as if trying to at least persuade her as he repeated, “She didn’t break up with me.” Thor then chugged his chalice down, gulping as he did before adding more mead. ‘Vahalla have mercy.’

Now it would seem that it was their guest of honor’s turn to squirm with unease as Frigga asked Ororo why she as no longer a queen. 

The X-Man automatically reached for her chalice, fingers gripping around the rim like it was for dear life despite Ororo keeping her calm demeanor outwardly. “Because my former husband annulled our marriage,” she responded honestly, yet vaguely. Such line of probing was to be expected from her possible in-laws, however, she couldn’t help but notice how she was now the one giving answers instead of the other way around.

“And why did he annul it?” Frigga followed up. 

Now this was a much more complicated answer, one that Ororo wasn’t sure how to explain. They were a complexed couple. In retrospect, there were many warning signs that Ororo chose to ignore, too caught up in the dream of no longer being lonely, of having a partner for life. It was not to say she and T’Challa hadn’t loved each other. They made memories that were magical. But there had been times where she felt no more than a trophy for him, her voice muted whenever it became an inconvenience for him, especially on matters regarding mutants. She remembered the fight that proceeded prior to T’Challa announcing the annulment- the rage, the wonderings and regrets. The ache that lingered long after the love had left… 

Ororo took a sip of her mead, as if to help swallow down the painful lump that began to form in her throat before speaking again. “I had put my people before my marriage and title. Some may say such is not the place of a queen, that it is not the role she should serve.” 

The ancient, bearded king reclined in his chair with chalice in hand as he scrutinized Ororo, as if sizing her up. “Then why did you not serve your king?”

The inquiry had even intrigued the Thunderer, who found himself subtly shifting in his seat to silently study Ororo as she gave her answers. 

Though she remained respectful there was almost the faintest hint of defiance in the Wind Rider’s tone as she retorted, “Because if a queen cannot serve her people and do what she deems justice then she should serve no one.”

The mutant took another healthy swig of mead, afraid she may have offended her hosts. She was surprised when she heard Thor speak up beside her. Blue eyes meeting hers he concurred, “As an honorable queen should. If a king wishes to have a wife serve him then he ought to wed a hound.”

Ororo snickered some, flashing Thor a smile as Loki rolled his eyes once more, downing what was left of his chalice.


End file.
